Camp Jam
by colourmecolourful
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are going to camp for the summer where they meet new friends and find someone they haven't heard from in years. Will they also find love? AH, Usual Pairings
1. Welcome to Camp Jam

**All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for characters I do NOT own them!**

**ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

"Hurry up Rose…God

"Hurry up Rose…God! I want to get there before everyone else!" I said, irritated that it would take her so long to get ready.

"Geez Bella, you seriously need to calm down it's called fashionably late." Rose stated as if it were obvious. I was seriously getting annoyed and was about to leave without her.

This summer my sister Rose and I were going to camp, but not just any camp, THE BEST CAMP EVER! We were going to spend an entire three months at Camp Jam where everything was all dancing, singing, music and such. I was hoping to create my first composition on the piano and create some lyrics to go with it. By the end of camp I was hoping that I would have the perfect application for the Cullen University of Arts so that I could pursue my career in music. But I still needed acceptance into the school and I wanted to start next semester. Rose on the other hand was into dance and wanted to become a professional choreographer which has been her dream since forever! She wanted to attend school with me the year after so she just wanted to come to camp with me. As soon as I told her about it she decided to come with me so I reluctantly agreed and let's just say she has been the happiest person since.

"Bella? Hello, you coming or are you going to sit there all day long?" Rose was now at the front door yelling at me and was starting to get annoyed by the sound of her voice.

"Coming! OK let's get this show on the road!" I was now so excited that I hadn't noticed I was running until Rose was telling me to slow down. I giggled at my own impatience, but continued to run until I got into my car. I loved my car, it was my baby! I had a silver Volvo, which I never EVER let anyone drive or even touch because I was as overprotective as a mother was of her child.

"I so hope that this camp has parties, HOT guys, and girls more exciting than you, my dear sister."

"Haha Rose, very funny, and why does your life have to revolve around guys and parties?" I said to her making sure my eyes were on the road as I drove to the Camp.

She completely ignored my question. "Oh my God! I can't believe were going to spend three whole months at Camp Jam!" OK now I was pretty sure I had lost all hearing "Its going to be so much fun!! Eeeek!"

Did I mention she has been like this ever since Charlie and Renee decided to let us go? Well yeah, anyway she's been counting every single day, hour and minute from when they said yes. But today she is going to drive me so mad that I'll probably end up having to go see a shrink or get some special help.

"Rose can't you calm down for the rest of the ride, or at least until you step out of the car?" I was actually now staring to get a headache from all her screaming. I mean can't a girl get at least five minutes of peace while driving?

"Fine" she huffed, obviously giving up because she turned in her seat facing the window and said nothing, but after about five seconds she started again "you know Bella, you can be a real party pooper sometimes…." Oh don't I know it "…you seriously need to have some real fun and get yourself a man."

Now as I stared into her face wide eyed, I'm pretty sure my jaw was about on the floor by now. Rose has been continuously making comments about my sex life or lack thereof ever since she had sex with that guy at prom. What was his name…Jacob Black, well it happened while we were at prom and she was dating him at the time. I happened to have the unpleasantness of the vile Mike Newton as a date all night long. Anyway when she came home, which was around four in the morning, she gave me all the juicy details.

"Shut up Rose", Oh god I'm pretty sure I was blushing by mad right now from the heat I could feel rising in my face "just because I happen to want to wait for the right guy doesn't give you any right to tease me about it!"

"Well sorry, Miss Stubborn, I'm just trying to deal with the fact that my sister is downright boring!" I sighed knowing there was no way I could possibly deny it because in fact she was right. All I ever actually did in school was the homework and then when I got home it was basically read, cook, and more homework. This car ride was sure going to be a long one with Rose commenting on every single aspect of my life.

About two hours later we were driving down a small road which was deep in the forest, I might add, until I saw a sign up ahead. When I found that it said "Welcome to Camp Jam" I knew we were heading the right way. Five minutes later we pulled into a large parking lot filled with cars and, of course, teenagers. I was anxious to find a spot to park so that I could use the washroom because in truth, I had to go! When I came to an empty spot, I noticed that the spot beside it was occupied with another silver Volvo, oh how ironic!

"Hey Bella, did you park here on purpose just because you thought it would be funny for us to park next to the exact same car or what?" Rose finally said.

"That is a little weird Rose, but obviously as you can see there were no more parking spots left and I had no choice" I said annoyed, which obviously Rose didn't pick up in my voice due to her sudden excitement. I sighed knowing that as soon as she stepped out of this car that there would be hell to pay for bottling up her excitement for a couple of hours.

"Oh my freaking gods Bella we're actually here! This is going to be the best summer of my life, and I can't wait to get started" she screamed as soon as she stepped out to go and retrieve her bags from the back of the car. I hoped that she would actually go find someone else to bug for the summer because I had to get working on that song and composition.

"Yeah Rose, so can we get our bags and go see where our cabin is because in case you haven't noticed I need to go to the washroom and fast!" I burst out suddenly remembering that I had to pee.

She laughed. "I told you drinking too much coffee would come back at you, but I guess you never learn do you, Bells?"

I was now rushing to the registration building so that we could go to our cabin where there actually was a bathroom. As I walked in, I realized that we must have been the last ones to get here because it was empty except for a lady sitting behind a desk.

She smiled at me. "Hello, and welcome to Camp Jam! I'm Mrs. Gregory and you are?" Wow. She was polite.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up. "I'm Bella Swan, and this is my sister Rosalie Swan, and we just wanted to know where our cabins were so that we could get unpacked."

"OK then, you two are in cabin 4, and may I remind you that we have co-ed cabins this year."

"Thank you Mrs. Gregory!" I turned and left with Rose right behind me.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! I mean how could camp life possibly get any better than co-ed cabins!" I really wasn't paying attention to her because right now I just needed a damn bathroom!

About two minutes later we were in front of cabin 4 where we would be staying for the next three months. As we walked inside I gasped because it was so spacious and beautiful. There were two sides of the cabin meant for girls and boys, and there were instruments all over the place, as well as an entire wall covered in mirrors for dancing, and in the far corner was a microphone and recording equipment. I loved it already and we hadn't even seen our rooms! I walked slowly over to the door labeled girls and turned the knob, and I froze in my tracks because everything, and I mean everything was pink! Of all colours why does our room have to be pink? I mean it's a nice colour but too girly for my taste. Then I quickly remembered that I had to go to the washroom so I ran out of the room not even caring that the door was closed because I was going to explode!

But just as I was about to open the door it opened and I bumped into a large person, obviously male and started falling to the ground. Just as I was about to hit the ground, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and pull me up. I looked down at the ground and blushed.

"I'm sorry" I muttered not sure if the person heard me or not. So instead I looked up only to be frozen in place by a pair of bright green eyes, which in fact looked amused.

He chuckled and said "Well then you should probably watch where you're going next time"

"What's so funny about me falling?" I asked him quickly.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all..." He straightened his face but obviously couldn't hide his smile. "So, what's your name or do you not have one?"

I smiled "I'm Isabella Swan, but everybody calls me Bella and you are?"

His mouth turned up into a crooked smile as he answered "I'm Edward" That was the best name to describe such a beautiful person.Oh my God did I just say beautiful?! "That's a beautiful blush by the way"

If I was blushing before I was probably a tomato by now "Thanks" I squeaked, and then realized he still had his arms around me and that I was pulled to his chest "Well, um it was nice to meet you Edward, but I uh have to go unpack, so I guess I'll see you later?"

"I'll be looking forward to it" and then his grip loosened from around my waist and he turned away.

Before I walked into the washroom, I looked at where he was walking away and just as I was about to turn away he looked back and winked at me. After I was done in the washroom I went into the girl's room and as I walked in, I was attacked by a person hugging me and basically knocking me to the ground. When I stood up, I noticed that this girl was very beautiful. She had short, spiky black hair and was probably wearing some fancy designer clothes.

"Hi, I'm Alice and you must be Bella! Rose has already told me so much about you, and I know we're going to be best friends!" I was afraid now because she had way too much energy, but then again she was pretty friendly.

"You and Rose should get along pretty well then because she has about the same amount of energy in her" I said before moving around her to the only bed without anything on it, and I began to unpack.

"Ugh, Bella don't you have any good clothes, or do we have to get out of here and go shopping" Alice said with disappointment but I noticed her voice became higher at the mention of shopping.

I groaned "Please don't tell me you're addicted to shopping too!" She grinned at me and started jumping up and down at the mere mention of it.

"Yeah she is Bella so no complaining about any makeovers that Alice and I may have in store for you in the future." Rose grinned also and then she winked. Uh oh, I am in trouble with two shopping addicts after me!

I raised my eyebrow "Oh really, and how are you going to manage holding me down? And no Rose you cannot tie me to a chair and play Bella Barbie!" I glared at her because one time she actually did do that and I threatened her that if she did it again, I would cut up all of her designer clothes.

Her eyes widened. "Bella, NO! We don't have to do that to give you a makeover, silly girl" I did not miss the mischievous glint in her eye.

Alice stepped in. "Bella, Bella, Bella when are you going to give in, or do we have to use force?" Her face told me that she was completely serious with what she had said.

"Fine!" I huffed "I'll let you win this one" Then I sighed, knowing that this would never end and I had just agreed to give them permission to dress me up whenever they want.

After I had unpacked, I turned toward the door to see Alice and Rosalie with their arms crossed and string at me obviously waiting for me to come with them and explore the camp. Then we walked out to the front of the cabin and I found myself looking into the same pair of green eyes. Edward smiled at me and then walked over to where I was standing with Rose and Alice.

"Told you we would see each other soon, Bella" He winked at me and I giggled.

"I guess you were right then, Edward" I blushed and looked down only to find my chin being lifted by his finger.

"Oh I am always right, and I see you've met my sister Alice" he nodded his head towards her.

"She's a little ball of energy isn't she?" I pointed out, and from the corner of my eye I saw Alice stick her tongue out at me.

He laughed "Well you haven't seen anything until you've met Emmett! He's even crazier then her"

We then walked over to the others, which I noticed were deep in conversation with each other. I quickly looked to where Rose was talking to a tall muscled man, and then thought that would be Emmett. My suspicions were confirmed when Edward called his name and he turned to us with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Eddie! Who's this?" He picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…" I managed to get out before I was dropped to the ground, only to be caught by Edward again. "Thanks Edward, and I'm Bella Swan"

"Oh! Rose is your sister?" he brightened up as he said her name and then turned back to look at her.

I looked in the direction he was looking and noticed that Alice was talking to a person with blond hair that was about six feet tall. Alice saw me from the corner of her eye obviously because she waved us over. I locked eyes with the strange guy she was talking to and he seemed very familiar.

"Bella, this is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend" I couldn't believe it, my cousin was attending the same camp as me and I hadn't seen him in over three years!

"Jazz, is that you?" I asked him and then his face scrunched up in confusion until it finally came to him.

"Bells?" He smiled and then pulled me into a big bear hug.

"It's been way too long cuz, how come you stopped visiting us?" I questioned.

"WAIT!! You two are cousins?!" Alice obviously just caught on and was smiling brightly at us.

Jasper answered her "Yeah Bella and Rose are my cousins that I haven't seen in like three years because we moved to Texas, but now were back."

I couldn't believe it, my cousin was dating Alice! But was surprised me the most was just the fact that he was here because me and Rose had missed him so much over the years. We used to hang out all the time and we were neighbors until he moved away about three years ago because my aunt and uncle were tired of life in California.

"We missed you so much Jazz! So why haven't you had time to call us or anything since you came back?" I was confused as to why he wouldn't sty in touch at all.

"Well when I came back about six months ago, I met Alice, Edward, and Emmett, and we've been pretty much best friends since. Then I started dating Alice, and for the summer we all decided that we would go to Camp Jam because we were all interested in music." Jasper said as if it was obvious.

"What are you interested in?"

"Well, I play the guitar a bit but I wanted to learn more, so I decided this camp would be best" he shrugged "What about you guys what are you here for?"

"Well Rose is here for dance and choreography, and I'm here for piano composition and singing" He smiled as if remembering a memory.

"Yeah, I remember that time when we tried to create a garage band but it didn't work because our parents told us it was too loud." I was glad he remembered something like that.

I laughed "Yeah, I remember that, when rose did the costumes and choreography while we played the instruments and sang!"

"Well, Edward here is pretty good in the piano composition department and I'm pretty sure that he would help you out" I looked at Edward incredulously.

He smiled sheepishly "Yeah, well I wouldn't go too far with the compliments there Jazz, but yeah I write a couple here and there and I have been playing since I was in diapers."

"Well, I'm sure you're great Edward! In fact, I was hoping to create a piano composition and a song for my application to Cullen University of Arts so that I can attend there for next semester, actually."

He stared at me in shock "You're planning on going to Cullen University of Arts too?" What?! Is he trying to say that he'll be going there too? "Because I was planning on applying too, for piano composition and a bit of singing"

Not only was Edward damn beautiful, but he was interested in the same things as me and was planning on attending Cullen University of Arts! He is truly perfect in every way and I just met him today. Rose was right; this is going to be a summer to remember because I was going to spend it with a Greek God.

**I hope you like it so far! Reviews! Tell me if I should keep going with the story and if you like it or not  
**

**LovedByEdward,  
Love you all**

**REVIEW**


	2. Interruptions

**I do NOT own Twilight all credit goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

**Heres the next chapter!  
Hope you like it**

**BPOV**

I quickly recovered from my shock and asked "Yeah why? You plan on attending there too?" I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"Yes, but unfortunately I still need my application to get into Cullen University of Arts too" his face fell.

"Well then, we'll just have to make some damn good compositions now won't we, Edward" I winked at him.

He chuckled "We'll make sure to knock them off their feet" he leaned down to whisper in my ear "together"

After that, I was sure my heart was going to burst out of my chest from his closeness. My knees just about buckled when he then proceeded to run his nose along the side of my neck making me shiver. When he was done, he pulled back to look into my eyes, and what he saw there probably pleased him so he smirked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him "This is far from over Edward" to emphasize my point I simply pressed up against him and ran my fingers down his chest.

He shuddered from the contact and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. I giggled and turned away, but not before he grabbed my wrist and spun me back so that I was face to face with him.

"You're right, the fun has just begun" he breathed on my face, and I swear I hear my breath hitch and then pick up double time. Who knew one person, or rather Edward, could have this effect on me.

"Uh…umm…why don't we go look around" I started walking away so that I could clear my head of his scent. It was very sweet, like vanilla, yet it still had the manly essence in it at the same time.

He came up walking beside me so that we could catch up with the others, who I hadn't even seen walk off due to our little game of teasing. I giggled at the thought of us so caught up in our own little world that we didn't notice our friends walk off. Edward looked at me I'm guessing trying to see what was so funny and he furrowed his brows as if concentrating on something.

"What are you looking at?" I just had to ask because his facial expression set me off into another fit of giggles.

"You" he answered simply while staring at me "I was just wondering, what are you thinking right now?"

That caught me off guard and I stopped my laughter and looked into his eyes "I was just thinking of how we were so caught up in our little game of teasing that we didn't notice our friends walk off."

He quickly looked around as if just noticing for the first time that everyone was gone, and that set him into hysterics, which caused me to laugh too. Soon after we were done laughing, we calmed down, and found a log nearby to sit on. He began asking me questions about my family, where I live, likes, dislikes until he got to the boyfriend question.

"So, do you have any boyfriends?" he had a hint of sadness in his voice and I wanted to ask what was wrong but I couldn't.

I sighed "Nope. I've never actually had a boyfriend but I had a date to the prom if that counts…" he smiled that damn crooked smile again and I quickly lost my train of thought.

"Technically you can't count a date to the prom as a relationship, Bella" he laughed a musical laugh, and I was so lost in my thoughts of him that he began waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Um, sorry, what did you say?" as I snapped out of my daze.

"I said it's your turn to ask me questions" he looked smug that he had that sort of effect on me.

I smiled "OK, then, hmmmm…what's your favourite colour?" I asked him.

He spoke hesitantly "brown…"

"Eww, why brown, it's such a disgusting colour, Edward!" I wrinkled my nose at his choice of colour.

"Because it's the colour of your eyes" he looked straight at me then "and they're so deep and I can't help but be drawn to them every time I look at you."

Did he just imply that I had beautiful eyes! Oh my god! Not once in my lifetime has one guy ever said such a nice compliment to me such as Edward was doing now. I was pretty much close to tears because what he said made me happy.

"Bella?! Is something wrong? Why are you crying is it something I said" he looked at me sadly and then lowered his gaze to the ground.

What I wasn't prepared for was my next move because I hugged him before my mind had even registered what I was doing. Then when he wrapped his arms around me it was the most sensational feeling ever and I didn't want to let go because I felt safe just being in his arms.

"No! Its just that no one has ever complimented me like that before and it just made me so happy, and then I couldn't control the tears…" I mumbled the last part.

He just hugged me tighter "I'm glad you think that my comliment was life changing, silly girl" then he chuckled "but you haven't heard anything when I say that you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world"

I was probably blushing like crazy by now because when he said that, his own piercing green eyes were staring back at me with so many emotions flickering through them. I couldn't help but stare straight back at him, and just realized that our faces were now only inches apart from each other. Both of us were breathing heavily and were prepared for the kiss that was going to happen, but then our moment came to an abrupt halt.

"BELLA! EDWARD! Where are you?!?!" I could hear loud voices off in the distance and I instantly groaned. That would have been the perfect moment to kiss but it just had to be ruined by people calling our names.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his smooth bronze hair "well, I suppose we should go see what they want" he got up "come on, lets go" and held out his hand.

I grabbed it quickly noticing that while we walked back to the others he never, not once, let go of my hand and I couldn't hold back a smile. I thought back to our perfect moment that had just been ruined but quickly decided it was for the best because I just met Edward like an hour ago! People don't honestly believe in the whole love at first sight thing do they? No, those kinds of things only happen in books or movies and this is the real world where love is hard to find outside of family. But when I looked into his eyes it just felt so right in the moment but I guess we just got too caught up in it. I sighed, and then looked up noticing that our friends and family were waving us over to the spot they had saved for us around a picnic table. They were talking to two people I had never seen before.

As we walked over to the table, the two people turned around clearly following the gaze of the others. I quickly took them in; one was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and the other was a guy with short dirty blonde hair. They smiled politely and I returned the smile while assuming that they were nice, friendly people.

I looked to Alice "Bella, Edward this is Tanya and Mike" she gestured to each of them "they just got here, and were wondering if we would show them to their cabins"

I reached out to shake each of their hands "Hello, I'm Bella"

Edward stretched his hand out after I was done and I didn't miss the wink he gave me. I blushed, and didn't even know what he meant by it. He must have seen my reaction from the corner of his eye because I swear I saw him smirk. I knew that he did it on purpose because of that little teasing game we had going on. What could I do to get him back though? After he finished greeting them Alice grabbed them both and the whole group followed after them, no doubt taking them to their cabin.

When he turned back to me I looked up at him though my lashes and motioned with my finger to come closer. He was now pressed up against me and I was beginning to lose my thoughts so I knew I had to act fast. I move my head up to his ear and slowly breathed on his neck. He shivered in response, so I'm guessing part one of my plan worked.

I whispered "You are such a tease" in the most seductive voice I could muster up without my voice cracking.

Edward moved down to my ear "You, Bella have no idea what you do to me" he growled.

"I think I have some idea" and looked him in the eyes, which were now dark and clouded with lust.

Again, as I looked at him I felt a strange feeling course through my body and pull me closer to him. Oh no. We were going to kiss this time for sure because nobody was interrupting as he moved so that his fingers tilted my face up towards his. It was now that I finally noticed how close he was to me in this moment. When I tried to look away from his now soft green eyes, I knew that it was impossible as soon as I felt the desire rush through me.

Instead of the kiss I expected he simply lifted his hand to my face and brushed the hair out of my eyes, and then ran it down my cheek while I closed my eyes and savored his touch.

Edward broke me out of my trance "You're so beautiful, Bella…any guy would be lucky to have you" he spoke so softly.

"Any girl would be extremely lucky to have you in their life, too" I responded while I felt my face heat up. I tried to hide my embarrassment after just admitting that to him but he wouldn't have it.

"Look at me, Bella" I slowly trailed my gaze up to his face but still wouldn't look directly at him "Your blush is lovely, please don't hide it from me ever again."

"OK, I promise" Edward was trying to figure out what had made me blush but I tugged on his arm and said "Come on, I want to look around the camp."

Edward nodded "Yeah, I guess we have been kind of distracted" and this time his cheeks turn a little pink.

I giggled and he looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed, which caused me to laugh harder. A hint of recognition dawned on his face and he laughed that musical laugh which was music to my ears.

"Hurry or we'll never get our tour of the camp" I pouted and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Then lets go discover the wonders of Camp Jam, together Bella" he winked and began to walk away with my hand in his.

When we reached the singing building I was in awe because everywhere in the room there was recording equipment, microphones and instruments. I knew that a lot of time would be spent here when I actually came up with a song. Next we wandered over to the music building where each room had different instruments. But one room actually had just a grand piano sitting in it, and Edward and I were both staring at it for like five minutes straight. Finally we came to the dance building where there were mirrors everywhere, bars on the walls and wood floors. It was so beautiful but dancing wasn't really Edwards or my thing so we stepped out and walked back towards our cabin.

"Wow" I breathed, it was still a lot to take in and I actually had to pinch myself to make sure I was actually here.

Edward chuckled "Understatement of the year" then her turned to me and laughed again.

"What?" I asked him.

"You should've seen your face…oh my god…ha you were like staring into space or something!" when he saw it wasn't funny he quieted down.

"Shut up, Edward" I mumbled.

"Aw, Bella I'm just fooling around, now come on we don't want to be late for our first meal here" he started dragging me again, and of course me being the Queen of clumsiness had to trip over a stupid tree root.

I put my arms out to break the fall I knew was coming, but it never came. Instead I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to them, and I knew it was Edward so I turned around to look at him. His mouth was pulled into a tight line trying to hold back a laugh, and then it pulled up into that damn dazzling smile.

"You should really be more careful" he whispered in my ear "but I don't mind you falling if I'm there to catch you"

I instantly felt light headed from inhaling his scent and I knew that I had lost what I was going to say. I looked up to his eyes and felt that jolt run through me again, and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last before I gave in and kissed him.

"Uh…um…we should…um go…back to…cabins…dinner" My words were all jumbled and I couldn't even make a sentence. Damn him and his charming good looks or I would have actually been able to speak properly. Then again, thank god for making him this perfect.

He pulled me tighter to him "No, I think I'm fine right where I am because now we have absolutely no interruptions" he smirked and I knew he was serious.

Edward let his hand come up to my face and then brush the hair out of my eyes. His hand slowly traveled down my cheek like satin, and I instantly felt relaxed. Then he trailed down until it rested behind my neck, and used his other hand to lift my chin so that he could kiss me. After he looked down to my lips and up to my eyes, I nodded telling him it was okay. This was it; oh my God I was going to kiss him! I closed my eyes again and looked him in the eyes while he inched his face closer to mine. Now I felt his breath on my face as we slowly came closer. Then our lips met and I felt that same desire from before rush through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as our lips move in sync with each other. It was so soft and sensual with so much emotion poured into it that I could've collapsed then and there if he hadn't had his arms around me so tightly. Our lips continued to move with each other until I felt light headed again from not taking any breaths. We finally pulled away panting, and gasping for breath and he rested his forehead on mine while he traced my lips with his fingers.

"That was…Wow" he was at a loss for words, too.

"Okay, now THAT was definitely the understatement of the century" I managed to breathe out as I continued to catch my breath again.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" he asked after a while.

"Edward, you can tell me anything you want" I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his soft, silky hair.

He sighed "promise you won't laugh?" I nodded "OK, well you probably thinks that a guy like me would've been with a lot of girls by now…but I've never actually kissed anyone before" he was turning slightly pink after the last bit.

I giggled and he glared mockingly at me "Oh, and you think I have" I rolled my eyes "That was my first kiss too, Edward, and it was amazing, and perfect" I cradled his face with my hand.

He brought his hand up to mine and weaved our hands together, and then he kissed my hand. "Bella, I know we hardly know each other but would you be my girlfriend?" When he said that last part he smiled.

"Yes, Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend" He looked at me and then crashed his lips to mine, and it felt like everything had fallen into place now, except for the fact that I still needed to get into the Cullen University of Arts. Edward sensed that I had stopped and he pulled away to look at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he was searching my face for the answer.

I frowned "Nothing, I just thought that everything had ended up perfect except for the fact that I still need to get into that University."

"Bella, Bella, Bella can't you just stop worrying for one minute while I kiss you?" he shook his head "Don't worry we'll both get in, trust me"

I nodded "I do trust you, silly Edward its just that I still have to come up with song and composition for my application."

He pouted "You have three whole months to figure it out, but right now I would like to kiss my girlfriend."

My heart fluttered at the word, _girlfriend,_ and then for the third time, we pulled in for a kiss and my worries were washed away the moment our lips touched. My hands shot up around his neck and tangled themselves in his hair. He moaned at the sensation and pulled me closer so that there was no space left in between us. Then, I surprised myself when I ran my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth allowing me to explore it with my tongue, and our tongues tangled together, both fighting for dominance. When we pulled away for air, we just went back for more, both not willing to let this moment pass.

I think we went on for about another five minutes before we were both gasping for air. When I finally caught my breath, I cuddled into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same, but he nuzzled his face into my hair, an kiss my neck while I shivered at the sensation.

"I could stay like this forever" I mumbled into his chest, and he shuddered.

I pulled back from him and raised an eyebrow at him while he just gave me a warning glance "Bella, don't you dare I swear I'll get you back"

I pulled out my best pout and looked up at him through my lashes "Please, Edward, please" I used the sweetest innocent voice I could come up with.

"Well, when you put it that way, then I guess there's no refusing you am I right?" he now had his eyebrows raised and smirked at me.

"Definitely not" I whispered in his ear as I began to trail my fingers down his perfectly sculpted chest. He moaned and then his whole body shuddered at the contact, and I knew I had him right where I wanted him.

"You have no idea how good that feels, Bella…" he trailed off suppressing another moan.

I smirked proudly to myself and stopped my fingers just at his belly button while he whimpered at the sensation. Wow, who ever knew that Roses flirting lessons would ever be put to good use. I felt his gaze on me and I looked up to meet a smoldering pair of green eyes.

He leaned forward and whispered "Your turn" and his hands began their journey just below my breasts as he trailed his own fingers down my stomach. I bit my lip to hold in the moan that was going to come out but I couldn't hold it in. My eyes were now closed while he tortured me with his fingers and I actually shivered from the sensation that ran through my body.

"Mmmm…Edward that feels nice" I blurted out.

He paused "Nice? Nice Bella, seriously?" I opened one eye to see him looking at me disbelievingly "Well thanks for the huge boost in my ego" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you want me to make it better?" I asked while he put his hand over his heart "I bet I could make all that pain go away."

He grinned "And just how would you do that Miss Swan?"

"You'll have to catch me to find out…" I trailed off as I started running away from him. I looked back to see shock on his face and winked at him. That certainly seemed to wake him up because he began chasing me.

I turned back around and knew that if I could make it to the cabin fast enough I could lock myself in the bedroom.

"I will get you Bella, ad when I do, I'll make sure that you pay" I could hear him behind me.

I grinned evilly to myself and continued running because I had a plan and he would never catch me anyway, even though I am the biggest klutz ever. I was also a very fast runner and he would never catch me so I was sure that my plan would work, but first I had to make it to my room.

**Sorry it took so long, guys I just had alot of school work this week and I had no time for writing. Review if you like it! Let me know what you think :P**

**Love You All,  
LovedByEdward**


	3. Sorry

A/N Sorry guys I won't be continuing this story because it wasn't turning out the way I wanted. But I am rewriting it currently, and I already have a chapter but I think I'll make a few more before I finally post it. It's going to go sort of like this story but I still don't have a name for it, so it might be a while. Plus I'm getting ready for exams and I have been extremely busy with projects and stuff. It's not that I'm giving up but I want to make this story the best it can possibly be and I promise to get the new one up as soon as possible.

LoedByEdward

xoxo


End file.
